


Movie Star.

by Pale_Goblin



Series: Golden Age. [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Affairs, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Condoms, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Escort Service, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Golden Age Hollywood, Hair-pulling, Hollywood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-World War II, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin
Summary: "Jaskier hadn’t seen Geralt today even though it was Tuesday, he always came on Tuesday’s. Jaskier was a little worried, he had never missed a Tuesday for the last 3 months, did someone find out about him or was he getting scared?"set in the 1940s, Jaskier works at the Chameleon gas station turning tricks to support his wife's dream of being a singer. He was getting worried when Geralt didn't show up for his normal slot but he showed up later and gave him a night he couldn't forget...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Golden Age. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840285
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes





	1. Lay me on a bed of Roses.

Jaskier was getting ready to go home, changing into his street clothes so he didn’t smell like sex and cheap cologne one of his customers made him put on. His wife was picky and could tell if he smelled different then she was used to. 

Jaskier hadn’t seen Geralt today even though it was Tuesday, he always came on Tuesday’s. Jaskier was a little worried, he had never missed a Tuesday for the last 3 months, did someone find out about him or was he getting scared?

Heavy Footsteps came up behind him, “I got another job for you,” Zoltan’s voice boomed behind him, echoing off the concrete walls of the shop. 

“I have to go home, I’m already late for dinner,” Jaskier tucked in his shirt, turning to his boss. A lot of the men who worked here did late night calls so getting extra work even though it was the end of the workday was normal. The customers normally paid double to get that service.

Zoltan held out an envelope, “He’s paying more then double for this, 300 for you upfront.” 

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, hopeful but also annoyed since he would have to tell his wife he might not be home again tonight. She was going to be cross with him, again. 

“Yup, at his home for that matter” Zolten smirked through his heavily bearded face. Jaskier had never been at his home before, seemed dangerous, did Geralt have a pool? Jaskier was getting turned on just thinking about having sex in the water, Geralt’s strong hands holding him up pounding his hard cock into him. 

“Oh, sounds like fun” Jaskier purred, “Can you be a dear and call my wife? Say I’m buried in car repairs and I don’t know when I’ll be home?” 

Jaskier did up his belt up, not being able to stop smiling, He was happy Geralt was okay, still wanted him. 

“Yeah, Yeah Not my first time,” Zolten chuckled, “He’s outback, make me proud.” 

Even though Jaskier wanted to go home to his wife to make her happy because he made vows to make her happy, he also wanted to be with Geralt and make him feel special.

“Oh you know I will,” Jaskier winked at Zoltan taking off through the back door and seeing Geralt dressed in a beautiful white suit that matched so well with his hair. He leaned up against his car with a cigarette in hand. A warm smile came across Geralt, smiles from him were rare and Jaskier treasured every one.

Jaskier waved the envelope of money at him “What’s with the tip?” 

“It’s a special night” Geralt blew out smoke into the air, “My wife is out of town.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier raised his eyebrow, why didn’t he just ask him to dinner? Why did he hire him? Jaskier had been getting a bitter feeling every time Geralt hired him but didn’t want to stop seeing him either. Jaskier would do anything for this man for free but Jaskier didn’t think Geralt knew that. Did he know that he didn’t have to pay for Jaskier’s love for it to be real? 

“Well, Do you have a pool?” Jaskier smiled, grabbing hold of Geralt’s free hand, and seeing he wasn’t wearing his wedding band. A white line left where it once was. 

Geralt nodded, “Mhmm, I do” 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard in that pool,” Jaskier leaned up against Geralt’s body, rubbing his hips against the older man. Geralt looked uncomfortable, looking out of the alleyway to see if anyone was looking over at them before whispering, “Let’s not dally then.” 

Geralt opened the door of the car for Jaskier letting him go in before getting into the driver’s seat. Jaskier was excited but was hiding it behind his calm smile which was hard for him to keep hidden. Jaskier was an excitable guy but he tried to keep his annoyingness low when he was with a customer it turned alot of people off. 

“It’s nice seeing you out of that uniform,” Geralt mumbled putting the car in gear 

“Like my style better?” Jaskier asked, he never wore ties in his normal day to day life; he always left his buttons a little open to show off his chest hair. Priscilla hated it but Jaskier liked to show off his best feature.

“Mhmm,” Geralt’s hand rested on Jaskier’s thigh as they drove into the night, the city lights lit up his face causing his eyes to look so much more beautiful than ever before. they reflected the lights like a cat, glowing pools of sunlight. The two of them didn’t talk much until they pulled into Geralt’s home, it was nearly a mansion, there were so many windows that you could nearly see every room in the house. It was much better than Jaskier’s shit box of an apartment.

“Wow…” the words escaped Jaskier’s lips with ease, he shouldn’t be so amazed, Geralt and his Wife were movie star’s, of course, they could afford a place like this.

“You like it?” Geralt asked as he put the car in park, “I cleared the house of all the housekeepers so we are left alone.” 

Jaskier imagined them fucking in every room of this house, it would probably take all night, what was his wife going to think if he never came home? 

“You’re really going all out” Jaskier stated, stepping out of the car, his eyes not moving off the house in the least. 

“Wait until you see my room,” Geralt chuckled, waving to Jaskier to follow him, Jaskier was in total awe the whole way up the stairs. The whole house of a masterpiece Jaskier shouldn’t have been allowed to witness. Jaskier knew Geralt was rich but not this rich. 

When Geralt opened the door to the room, rose petals were making a path to the bed in the centre of the room. The bedding looked like it was made of beautiful white silk, why was everything white? That shit stains. 

Before Jaskier could say anything Geralt pulled Jaskier into a kiss flicking his tongue over the younger man’s lips trying to force his way into his mouth which Jaskier allowed. He wanted to feel Geralt against him more than anything all the effort Geralt put into this evening had made Jaskier hard as a rock begging to be touched. 

Jaskier moaned into the kiss, warping his tongue around Geralt’s in a fit of passion, the ashy taste would normally put him off but with Geralt, he put up with a lot of things just to be in the same space as him. Jaskier wished he knew why this man made him feel this way but he was always at a loss.

Geralt gently pushed Jaskier back towards the bed, guiding Jaskier by the small of his back as they shared a wet sloppy kiss. Jaskier broke free of the kiss once Geralt lowered him onto the soft mattress of the bed, the sheets were as soft as he would have imagined them to be. 

“I thought we were going to the pool?” Jaskier teased, looking over at the window to see the pool lit up on the floor below. He wondered if the water would be warm this time of night or would they have to hold each other for warmth. 

“We can go after,” Geralt mumbled, kissing down Jaskier’s neck using his tongue to taste him as he went. 

Jaskier got distracted by the photo on Geralt’s end table, a wedding photo of him and Yennefer. Jaskier knew he was married, it wasn’t a secret but it hit differently now that he saw them together, they looked like Hollywood’s perfect couple. Jaskier’s train of thought was broken by Geralt reaching over and putting the photo face down on the end table. 

“Did you love her?” the words fell out of Jaskier’s mouth like vomit, he wished he could take it back. 

“I believe I did once” Geralt looked down at Jaskier with a sad look in his eyes, “Until I figured out where my heart lied.” 

“With men?” Jaskier felt like he was ruining the mood for him but he wanted to know Geralt better. He wanted to know what the deepest parts of his mind were for the first time since before the war Jaskier had found his muse, he wanted to sing love songs of this man. 

Geralt hummed in agreement, leaning down to kiss Jaskier hard on the mouth, leaving the younger man breathless as their tongue met. Jaskier slid his hands into Geralt’s suit jacket trying to get him undressed in a rush to see his pale skin under all the clothes. 

Geralt climbed off of Jaskier, slowly undressing to his undergarments. Geralt made Jaskier feel more than just a whore, like Jaskier’s satisfaction mattered just as much as Geralt’s did. Not many people thought that way, they didn’t pay for the whore to feel good. 

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile as Geralt stripped down for him, it felt exotic watching this in front of him. The beauty of the man’s muscles and scars at work to make an interesting piece of artwork no one could copy. 

Jaskier sat up, feeling drawn to him like flowers are to the rains of spring, he ran his hands down the older man’s washboard abs sliding down Geralt’s white underwear to the floor. He let loose the man’s cock from its prison, Jaskier’s mouth watered at the smell of the trapped sweat from the summer heat. 

“The human body is the best work of art,” Jaskier whispered before feeling Geralt’s strong hands in his slicked-back hair pulling him forward to the older man’s flushed cock. Jaskier wrapped his lips around the tip of Geralt’s cock swirling his tongue around it tasting the sweet precum that was lightly dripping out of the tip. 

Geralt moaned, grabbing a lump of Jaskier’s chestnut hair, as Jaskier took in his cock in his mouth as deep as he could until he gagged at the pressure in his throat. Jaskier bobbed his head at a slow pace, letting his tongue do most of the work as he listened to the deep moans shaking through Geralt’s body. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled Jaskier away by his hair, making Jaskier’s scalp burn, he didn’t mind it when things got rough, It made everything more interesting.

“You're too good at that,” Geralt grunted, his chest rising and falling with haggard breaths.

“Hmm? Am I?” Jaskier teased, slowly undoing his dress shirt, as Geralt watched, still holding tightly to the lump of hair. Geralt’s golden eyes were scanning over Jaskier’s flesh, the planes of chest hair. Jaskier pulled a condom out of his pocket, placing it into his mouth for Geralt to grab.

Finally, Geralt let go of his hair, helping Jaskier remove the rest of his clothing before pushing Jaskier back onto the bed with force. Climbing on top of him, kissing up to his face, grabbing the condom out of Jaskier’s mouth. 

“You even carry these around outside of work?” Geralt chuckled, as he opened the package. 

“You never know,” Jaskier grabbed a handful of rose petals off the bed and blew him into Geralt’s face as he rolled the condom on his cock. To be fair Jaskier had one because he was going home to have sex with his wife but the plan’s changed and Jaskier liked these plans better. 

Geralt leaned down and kissed Jaskier deeply, guiding Jaskier’s leg up so he could have access to his already begging hole. He slipped one of his fingers into Jaskier, slowly working him open as their tongues danced together. Jaskier moaned into the kiss as Geralt prepped him, adding another finger into his entrance, and rhythmically thrusting his fingers into him. 

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt pulling him closer, wanting him deeper inside but was trying not to beg for it when though he wanted to so badly. Geralt added another finger making another moan shake through the younger man, Jaskier broke the kiss so he could catch his breath, moaning out with every thrust of Geralt’s fingers. 

Geralt tranced Jaskier’s neck with kisses and love bites as he dragged his teeth along the vein in his neck. Jaskier bucked against the older man’s fingers, his legs shaking in anticipation. “Geralt put it in already…” Jaskier breathed out, not being able to hold back his true feelings behind a paywall anymore, “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Geralt chuckled against Jaskier’s neck, removing his fingers from Jaskier and replacing it with the tip of his cock, slowly burying it inside Jaskier’s hole. The condom was lubed up enough to slip right in, rubbing against Jaskier filling him up in all the right ways, making him see stars as he nearly screamed out in bliss. 

“Be as loud as you want,” Geralt mumbled, “no one will hear you scream.” 

“You know you sound like a serial killer darling?,” Jaskier breathlessly laughed, “how do you make it so fucking sexy?” 

Geralt thrusted deep into Jaskier, slapping their skin together as Jaskier wrapped his legs around him, moaning loudly against the pleasure Geralt was giving him. No one fucked Jaskier as Geralt did, it was like they were made to fit together. 

Geralt reached back grabbing Jaskier’s ass cheek in hand, as he pounded into him at a quick rate.

“I've been waiting for this all day.” Geralt moaned out, biting at Jaskier's neck “Ask for permission before you cum… I want to hear you beg for it.” 

Jaskier smiled, clawing into Geralt back as pleasure blared through him like a fire, He had never seen Geralt this rough or forward before. Maybe it was because his wife was out of town or maybe that was just a cover and they broke it off but he liked it. It turned Jaskier on more than he already was.

“Then fuck me harder,” Jaskier moaned out, a switch seemed to turn something on in Geralt’s brain. He pulled out of Jaskier and flipped the younger man onto his stomach, gilding Jaskier’s ass into the air in a swift motion. Jaskier kind of felt like he might have awoken the beast inside him because Geralt thrusted hard into him, he kept up a fast pace, hitting Jaskier deep in places. 

Jaskier bracing himself against the headboard letting out a silent scream of bliss as he was getting a pounding from behind. Geralt grabbed the back of Jaskier’s neck holding him in place. Every part of Jaskier was screaming, as he was getting thrown over the edge but didn’t want this to end so soon. He was trying to hold off his orgasm but its pressure building was becoming too much to handle. 

“Ah fuck, it’s too much--Can I--Please” Jaskier screamed, groaning as Geralt wasn’t letting up his pace. 

“Not yet, I want us to cum together,” Geralt leaned down, kissing Jaskier’s shoulder, breathing loudly into Jaskier’s ear. 

Jaskier was trying to use all his will power to stop himself from cumming, trying to wait, but the pressure kept building, he was so focused on not cumming that everything else was drowned out and he just kept begging him in between moans. 

“Ah, God you’re killing me” 

Geralt chuckled into the younger man’s ear, reaching down wrapping his fingers around Jaskier’s cock “Cum with me now.” Jaskier’s body gave way once he was allowed, his whole body shook, cumming into Geralt’s hand so hard he hadn’t even noticed that Geralt filled him up. 

Jaskier collapsed with Geralt still inside of him, heavy breathing, his muscles twitching after the math of his powerful orgasm. “Holy fuck,” Jaskier whispered, “Jesus Christ”

“I guess it was good?” Geralt kissed down Jaskier’s back, gently as he slowly pulled out of Jaskier. 

Jaskier nodded, burying his face into the rose petals feeling the silk sheets under them trying to ground himself because he felt like he was just sent to heaven. There is no way he’s going to be able to walk tomorrow and he was okay with that. 

Geralt laid down beside Jaskier, fixing a stray hair on the younger man’s head, just studying his face, like it was a script for a movie. A smile slowly came across his face “I’ll let you rest then we're going again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day <3


	2. I am the view.

Jaskier had borrowed one of Geralt’s wife’s silk robes since Geralt’s were way too big on him and he wasn’t going to lie that pink looked good on him. 

Jaskier stared out at the pool below, watching the leaves that had fallen move across the water as the breeze blew them along. It was getting later in the night, Jaskier worried what his wife was going to think about him coming home in the wee hours of the morning later than he had ever come home before. Maybe the tip Geralt gave him will make it up to her?

  
  


POP!

  
  


Jaskier turned back to look at Geralt, who was holding a now open champagne bottle. “Want some?” Geralt started pouring a glass for himself as he waited for Jaskier’s answer. 

“What the hell,” Jaskier mumbled, he was already in trouble why not add alcohol to the mix. Jaskier looked at the empty spot on his ring finger, he never wore it with customers, it sometimes turned people off. He kept telling himself that he was doing this for her but it was a lie he told himself to feel better. 

“You okay?” Geralt handed him a champagne glass filled with the bubbling liquid inside, Jaskier downed half of it. It was one of the best champagnes he had ever tasted, he guessed money could buy everything. 

“Yeah,” Jaskier lied, he couldn’t get his wife off his mind that coming here was a big mistake. Geralt wasn’t going to leave his wife for him, not when it could ruin his career. Jaskier always started hopeful and excited when he was with Geralt then the crushing reality of their relationship always hit him. Two married men and one was paid to be here. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Geralt mumbled, taking a sip of his drink, still staring out the window. 

Jaskier nervously laughed in response, “Why?” 

“Well, We have been seeing each for months. I'd like to know something of weight,” Geralt took another drink. What did he think this was? A date? 

“Paying for sex is not seeing someone,” Jaskier sighed, “You could have anyone you want why pay for it?” 

“They’re not you,” Geralt looked over, which made Jaskier avert his gaze, downing the rest of his glass. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me out dinner then?” Jaskier asked, figuring the answer was something like, _ this is easier _ . 

“Would you have said yes?” 

No, because Jaskier was married, “Yes,” Jaskier looked over at him seeing a smile twitching in the corner of Geralt’s mouth. “Or I would if I wasn’t married, and before you ask the rings in the pocket of my pants.” 

“Do you love her?” Geralt asked, without missing a beat, Jaskier should say yes but Geralt was raw with him earlier. Why lie? 

“I think I did once,” Jaskier stared at his empty glass, “But something in the war broke me, then…” Jaskier took a sharp breath in, it was the same reason he stopped singing, it’s like he couldn’t feel any more but Geralt lit that flame in him again. 

“Mhmm, I guess we’re one in the same,” Geralt hummed, grabbing Jaskier’s glass from him. “So how do you want to keep doing this relationship then?” 

Jaskier watched Geralt fill up his glass again, handing it off in a swift motion. “We could keep meeting at the same time every week, have dinner and drinks as friends get to know each other.” Jaskier smiled, “Then at the end of the night you fuck me in the back of your car but you don’t pay me.” Jaskier liked the sound of it, continuing their affairs but without a paywall, would Geralt still like him if he gave him the unedited vision of himself?

“I’m surprised you’re not asking me to leave my wife,” Geralt placed a cigarette in his mouth, with a click the flame of the lighter burning the tip of it. 

Jaskier laughed, “Would you?” 

“Would you quit your job?” Geralt blew smoke into the air before holding it out to Jaskier who shook his head. 

“Money is good, Not a chance in hell” Jaskier took a drink feeling his buzz already building. God, he was a lightweight when he hadn’t eaten anything. 

“Then you know why I won’t leave her,” Geralt took a drag off his cigarette, grabbing the ashtray off the dresser and flicking the ashes into the crystal dish. If Geralt divoiced her she could probably bleed him dry for every last penny.

Jaskier looked out at the pool again, at least he was right about Geralt not leaving his wife but he was somehow okay with it now because he was not going to be Geralt’s whore anymore but his secret lover. Was he going to hell? 

Jaskier finished his glass again, placing it on the window seal. Turning to see Geralt pouring himself more champagne, holding a burning cigarette in his mouth, the smoke swirling in the air. “I used to sing, I used to play many different instruments” Jaskier spat out, “You asked me to tell you something about myself….” 

Geralt looked at him, a slight smirk on his lips, he placed his glass on the drawer, put out a cigarette before walking over to Jaskier without saying a word. Their eyes were locked together studying each other as they had never met before. 

Geralt slipped his hands on Jaskier's waist, pulling him closer so their hips would touch. Jaskier already felt heat pooling in his groin, feeling the heat of Geralt’s breath against him, His strong hands on his waist holding him close.

“I’d love to hear you sing sometime,” Geralt mumbled, sliding his hands on to Jaskier's ass and gripping it tightly. Jaskier smiled, enjoying his body being worshiped by someone more beautiful than he could ever be. 

“Maybe someday darling,” Jaskier leaned in, rubbing his lips against Geralt’s teasing him, promising more but he looked outside getting a deep sigh for Geralt as he turned his head away. “You promised me we would go to the pool,” 

“Your relentless,” Geralt groaned, 

“Well, if we are to be more than a business agreement better get used to it,” Jaskier smirked, rubbing the palms of his hands into Geralt’s chest, feeling the hard muscles under the silk robe. 

Geralt leaned in, trying to taste Jaskier’s lips but he kept playing hard to get, leaning away from him. “We can go later,” Geralt groaned, moving one of his hands up Jaskier’s back to pull him closer. 

“You said that earlier don’t fake me out,” Jaskier tilted his head up so Geralt only kissed his neck but made the most of it by dragging his tongue along the vein of Jaskier’s neck making a gasp escape Jaskier’s lips. 

“I’d like to stay indoors,” Geralt hummed into his neck, “ I don’t want anyone to see us.” 

“That’s what makes it fun, dangerous,” Jaskier chuckled, grabbed a hold of Geralt’s jaw and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Jaskier’s hands running through the older man’s smooth ashen hair. Most of the gel had let up making it easier for Jaskier to play in it, pulling him closer tasting a mix of alcohol and tobacco on Geralt’s tongue. Their hips rubbed together as pawed at each other like they hadn’t had water in days.

Geralt turned Jaskier around, pushing him against the window, untying the ties around the younger man’s waist before letting the robe fall to the ground at their feet. “Dangerous enough for you?” Geralt bit down on Jaskier’s ear before he reached for something that Jaskier couldn’t see. 

“Condom?” Jaskier breathed out, feeling the cold glass against his skin was balancing the heat that was blazing through his body. Jaskier heard Geralt opening a drawer humming in agreement at his question. The sound of rubber stretching as he rolled it on to himself. 

Geralt licked up Jaskier’s back, making him shiver against the wetness, “I’ll never get enough of you.” Geralt mumbled, biting at Jaskier’s flesh before he turned Jaskier around. 

Geralt lifted Jaskier up, getting a burst of shaking laughter out of the younger man as he slowly inserted himself into Jaskier slowly filling him up with his cock. Making a loud moan echo off the glass as he braced Jaskier against it.

Jaskier wrapped his legs and arms around Geralt, feeling the older man’s strong hands holding up his thighs bracing him against the window. Jaskier liked it when it was right to the meat of things, foreplay although fun was not the star of the show. Geralt started rocking his hips into him, slowly letting Jaskier get used to him again before picking up the pace. It caused Jaskier to scream, and moan as bliss rolled through his body like a wave. He was glad Geralt was holding up his body weight because Jaskier didn’t think he could stay upright long with his still weak legs from their last round. 

“Ah-Fuck,” Jaskier moaned, digging his nails into Geralt’s shoulders, racking them across the scars that lay there. Jaskier screamed out Geralt’s name as he thrusted into him rubbing against all the places that made Jaskier shake with pleasure. 

Geralt kissed Jaskier’s chest, softly moaning into him as he kept his pace up making Jaskier insanely close to the edge. Geralt’s body was rubbing against Jaskier’s twitching cock, making the sensations unbearable. How did Geralt make it easy for him to cum? This man was amazing but Jaskier already knew that. 

“Fuc--I’m going to cum” Jaskier tightens his arms around Geralt feeling the pressure building with every thrust into him. An explosion of passion hit Jaskier hard, causing him to erupt a hot sticky mess onto Geralt’s stomach. 

Geralt pulled out of Jaskier, making him feel bad for cumming so soon. Geralt slowly lowered the younger man to the ground, 

“I could have kept going,” Jaskier breathed out, trying to use Geralt to keep himself upright. 

“Then get on your knees,” Geralt smirked, which Jaskier dropped to his knees almost right away getting Geralt’s cock into his hands, feeling the not so nice sensation of rubber on his hands. He hated giving blow jobs when a condom was involved. 

Jaskier dragged his hand along Geralt’s shaft, before licking the tip of it tasting the latex under it, trying to picture the flavour of Geralt instead. He took most of it into his mouth, spiralling his tongue around Geralt’s cock. Hearing moan’s shaking through him as Jaskier started to bob his head up and down the shaft. 

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hair in his hand, moaning against the magic Jaskier was doing to him. It didn’t take long before Geralt came into Jaskier’s mouth, or in the condom was a better way to put it. Jaskier pulled off with a smile on his face as he looked up at the beautiful form of Geralt Rivan. No wonder he was famous. 

“What?” Geralt slid the condom off tying it and throwing it in one of the bins in the room. 

“Nothing,” Jaskier stayed there kneeled on the ground, his legs shaking still. They were weaker than before, he honestly wasn’t sure if he could take another pounding like that. “Can you help me up?”   
Geralt chuckled, holding his hand out for Jaskier to grab a hold of it. Pulling him up to his level and holding him close to his chest, “I was hoping to have another round or 2” Geralt softly kissed Jaskier’s lips. 

“Bring it on.” 


	3. Stay with me.

“When is your wife coming back?” Jaskier was laying among the blankets in Geralt’s soft bed, exhausted, after spending most of the day working at the gas station then staying up way past what was normal, it was taking every ounce of willpower to stay awake. The buzz he had was not aiding him in the slightest. 

Geralt was lighting another cigarette, sitting on the edge of the bed in his pale silk robe. “Tomorrow night,” He fixed his hair back into place before turning back to look at Jaskier, lust still pooling in his golden eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Jaskier stuffed his face into the pillow, groaning out of exhaustion. 

“That tried?” Geralt asked, laying down beside Jaskier finally, he pressed the cigarette to his lips taking in a long drag off it.

“It’s 3 in the morning, darling” Jaskier let out a deep sigh, “Not everyone runs on your time.” Jaskier just really wanted to sleep cuddled up to this big guy until morning, wait, what about his wife? The hell is he thinking?

“I should probably go,” Jaskier rolled out of the bed, seeing the sadness in Geralt’s eyes as he picked up his slacks off the ground. 

“Didn’t I pay for the whole night?” Geralt grunted, sitting up his brow furrowed as he blew a puff of smoke into the air. 

Jaskier grabbed the envelope from his pants pocket, waving it with a sassy grin on his face. “Well, we agreed you wouldn’t be paying for it anymore,” Jaskier walked over to Geralt and dropped it in his lap. “I’ll see you Tuesday, and I’ll make sure to set up an excuse beforehand” 

Geralt still had the sad look in his eyes, like he wanted the same thing as Jaskier, to cuddle up together in each other’s arms enjoying every ounce of time they had together. Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss leaving Jaskier breathless as he pulled away. 

“There is a party on Sunday,” Geralt mumbled against Jaskier’s lips, 

“George Cukor’s party? I know my work was bought out for that party” Jaskier smiled against his lips, breathing heavily into the older man as he held him in place. Those parties were basically just gay pool parties but it was nice to see people loved and accepted even just for one night.

“Well, I will see you there,” Geralt dragged his thumb along Jaskier’s jawline, smirking as he pulled Jaskier back down for a kiss sliding his tongue along the young man’s lips. 

Jaskier pulled away, even though every part of him didn’t want to “I gotta go, I mean it” The smile faded off as he heard the words leave Jaskier’s mouth and watched him pull out his wedding band, sliding it on to his finger before buttoning up his shirt hiding his chest hair.

“I’ll see--”

“Let me drive you home,” Geralt put out his cigarette in the crystal dish on the end table. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jaskier laughed nervously, shaking his head out of protest. If his wife was still awake waiting for him to come home she would be pissed if it wasn’t Zotlan’s car dropping him off. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Geralt took off his robe, showing off his muscles and scars Jaskier would never get over how fucking beautiful this man was. Jaskier decided it was better not to fight him since he probably was never going to win.

Jaskier waited, watching Geralt get dressed and fixing his hair in the mirror, Geralt looked good no matter what he did to his hair or what he wore. Jaskier could probably cover this man in pig shit and he would still look handsome it was pretty unfair. Why did Geralt like him so much?

“Are you enjoying the view?” Geralt asked, smiling at Jaskier in the mirror as he combed through his sliver locks getting everything back into place. 

“Always, your one mighty fine work of art” Jaskier smiled, standing up finally since his ass still ached from the night he just had. “Let’s get going then.”

Geralt drove Jaskier through the night back to his apartment. Jaskier made Geralt drop him off down the street so he looked like he walked home. Jaskier didn’t kiss the older man behind in fear he would never leave the car. Geralt was like a drug to him, he could never say no to him. 

When Jaskier got to his apartment door, he saw the lights on through the gap at the bottom of the door. She was awake...He unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly seeing his wife sitting at the kitchen table arms crossed, her hair done up in those roll curlers ready for sleep. 

“Where have you been?” her voice sounded a mix of annoyed and disappointed. 

“Didn’t Zoltan call you?” Jaskier swallowed hard, “Priscilla dear, I was buried in repairs I--” 

“Yeah, he called and I don’t want excuses from him or you, Jaskier,” She stood up before she walked to their bedroom, “Dinners in the fridge, and you're sleeping on the couch.” 

Jaskier let out a sigh, he deserved everything, her anger and spite. He was cheating on her every day, emotional and physical and he was in love with a rich married movie star. 

She deserved better than him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... Really into this 1940's stuff right now...  
> Follow me on twitter @pale_goblin  
> 


End file.
